Increasingly, vehicles are being manufactured with global positioning system (GPS) receivers to provide a location of the vehicle. A navigation system of the vehicle uses the coordinates provided by the GPS receiver to place the vehicle into a pre-existing map in order to route the driver to a destination. However, in certain areas, such as in urban canyons, the signals from GPS satellites may become blocked or distorted. In such areas, vehicle navigation systems may not be able to accurately guide the vehicle along the route.